


Object of Desire

by toboldlyhomo



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, but only the last few lines, yes Jim is totally watching porn of Nick O'Flaherty and Kelly Abbott from Cut & Run
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 13:39:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1820356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toboldlyhomo/pseuds/toboldlyhomo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: McKirk – "Where the fuck did that clown come from?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Object of Desire

It had been a long, hard week of all-nighters, studying for the tests Jim’s teachers suddenly decided should happen on the exact same day.

By the time he had finally fallen asleep the night before, though really it could have been considered the morning  _of_ , he was fairly certain he had lost the abilities of coherent thought and vision, so blurred from tiredness that not even his glasses could salvage it.

Luckily for him, he passed them all with flying colours and came back to the dorm he shared with Leo that night with a tired smile on his face.

Jim keyed in and walked inside, stretching his arms above his head and yawning. He slumped down on the couch, body molding into the padding, but couldn’t shake the tension in his back and shoulders. Sleep-deprived as his mind felt, his body was still a live wire, sparking with restless energy.

And, of course, there was only one surefire way for him to get any rest soon.

He rummaged through the desk drawer next to the sofa and pulled out a holovid, one that an  _acquaintance_ of his had suggested, along with the small tube of lubricant that he kept close by for these occasions.

Setting it down on the coffee table before him, he switched it on and made quick work of removing his uniform while the video buffered.

The scene opened on a tall man with red hair and freckles leaning over a bar table, flirting obscenely with a slighter shorter man sporting dirty blond hair and eyes that could almost rival Jim’s own.

Jim slicked up his hand in anticipation as the two men made their way through the crowd and into a bathroom, which looked too clean to not be part of a set. 

He slowly started to fist his cock, bringing himself to hardness, as the rehead forced the blond against a cubicle wall, latching his mouth onto the curve of his neck and tearing at the buttons of his shirt to reveal a well muscled stomach. 

Jim eyed him appreciatively, thinking in the back of his mind that he should thank his friend for knowing what he liked to see. 

He dropped his head back onto the cushion when the taller of the two men dropped to his knees and slid his mouth over the blond’s length.

Jim rubbed his thumb over his slit, smearing the droplets of precome and mixing them with the lube. He stroked harder as his moans began to drown out the ones on the video recording, and closed his eyes while losing himself to the sensation and sound of skin on skin.

He was completely unaware of the hissing of the door opening, as well as the heavy footsteps of his roommate, but the sudden banging of textbooks hitting the floor made him sit up ramrod straight on the couch.

Slowing his movements but not stopping, he looked Leo in his eyes, widened by surprise and fixated much lower. “You know it’s pretty rude to stare, right?” Jim asked with a barely disguised grin on his face. 

Leo opened and closed his mouth in rapid succession, gaze now darting between Jim’s eyes and languid, smooth motion of his fist over his hard cock. “I- I didn’t,” he stuttered, then coughed to clear his throat. “You should’ve put a damn lock on the door! Wouldn’t of come in here if I knew you were… were…” Leo gestured emphatically, waving his hand at Jim’s body.

Jim bit his lip to stifle a moan as he gave a twist of his wrist. “Well you weren’t supposed to be back for another hour or so,” he replied easily, “which leaves us with two options.” He paused for several moments, holding Leo’s conflicted gaze. “You can turn around and go to your room, pretend you never saw anything. Or…”

"Or?" Leo asked after a few seconds of silence.

"Or you can join me."

Leo scoffed almost theatrically, trying to force himself to feel disgusted by the notion of touching Jim. Of Jim  _touching him_. Sure, he’d thought about it the rare lonely night, if several times a week counted as rare, but never had he considered that Jim might actually proposition him.

Jim patted the seat next to him invitingly with his free hand, beckoning Leo to join.

Leo hesitated a moment longer, but his body was screaming to accept, straining against his trousers at the image that would be forever-imprinted in his mind. He started to undo his cadet reds, and Jim watched him remove the articles of clothing with interest.

He sat down beside Jim just as the men in the video started fucking against the cubicle wall, both watching as the blond’s cock bounced with each movement of the redhead’s inside him.

Jim turned his attention away from them, distracted by the presence of his greatest fantasy next to him. He reached for the small bottle of lube, fumbling as he moved to hand it to Leo when he saw him start fisting his own cock. He licked his lips hungrily, turning predatory as he loomed closer and reached out.

He wrapped his hand around Leo’s shaft, fingers linking together over the length as he went in for a kiss. 

Leo gasped in surprise, his lips parting and leaving room for Jim to slide in his hot, wet tongue. He melted into the contact and wrapped his other hand around Jim’s neck, pulling him closer until Jim was straddling his lap. 

Jim rocked down on Leo’s thigh, moaning into his mouth as he pushed him back to lie down across the length of the couch. “Fuck,” he whispered hoarsely when he broke for air, “why didn’t we do this before?”

Leo thrust his hips up into Jim’s firm grasp. “Probably because you schedule this around my shifts,” he said, only half-joking.

"I’m such an idiot," Jim laughed. He raised his body to slot their cocks together, stroking both of them at once with their linked hands. He moved in to kiss Leo again, the press of their lips barely stifling the noises they made; Leo’s deep, throaty growls and Jim’s mewls.

Jim trembled as he felt his orgasm approaching, their kiss turning into a clashing of teeth and tongues as he sped up his strokes to bring them over the edge.

“ _Bones_ ,” he whimpered against Leo’s lips when he spilled over their joined hands, closely followed by his lover whose body jerked upwards as he came with a strangled cry, eyes clenched shut.

His chest heaved as he collapsed on top of Leo, bodies pressed tight together. He intertwined the fingers on their cleans hands together, peppering Leo’s knuckles with kisses before moving onto his clavicle.

Leo sighed happily and turned his face to where the holovid was still playing. ”Where the fuck did that clown come from?!” he cried out, eyebrows raising in shock. 

"Clown? What clo—" Jim looked at the projection, startled to find tufts of orange hair and a bulbous red nose. He buried his face in Leo’s neck, hiding from it. "Shit turn it off turn it off! I hate clowns!" he whined into the crook. 

Leo swatted at the small device, knocking it to the floor where it powered down. “You tellin’ me the great Jim Kirk is afraid of clowns?” he laughed.

"Shut up, they’re creepy!"

"If you say so, kid." Leo wrapped his arm around Jim’s waist, holding him tight. "Don’t worry, I’ll protect you from the scary monster."


End file.
